


Two imperfect minds

by Noobie_Dark



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobie_Dark/pseuds/Noobie_Dark
Summary: ¿Y si Emma hubiera estudiado en la misma universidad de Charles? una historia no contada, una historia antes de lo que sería los X Men, esta historia no tiene una línea temporal continua, sólo son escenas en la vida de Emma y Charles si se hubieran conocido antes de los eventos de X Men.Enjoy ;)
Relationships: Emma Frost/Charles Xavier, Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr





	1. The first time we met.

—Frost, Emma.—

Una joven castaña se acercó al escritorio de su profesora en busca de aquel examen que había hecho la semana anterior. Tomó aquellos papeles sin mirarlo hasta que estuvo sentada en su lugar. Con temor levantó el papel y grande fue su sorpresa, y alivio, al ver que había aprobado. Sonrió algo arrogante, su padre no estaría orgulloso de ella solo por tener buenas calificaciones, no. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Emma Frost era universitaria.

Cuando la clase terminó salió del aula con tranquilidad abrazando unos cuantos libros, se dirigía a otra clase cuando escuchó unos murmullos en su mente. Era una voz masculina, pero no la Erik.

Erik... Hacia tiempo no lo veía. Hacia dos años había decidido alejarse de aquella ciudad. Alejarse de su familia. Aquella decisión no le había agradado a la menor, pero era lo mejor, con los matones de su padre buscándola en todo momento, ella necesitaba sentirse tranquila y segura. Por esa razón había decidido estudiar para ser profesora, algo indignante para su padre. Un empleo de pobres.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando a su alrededor intentando visualizar de quién era esa voz, pero, al estar en su mente, era difícil. Con un largo suspiro se detuvo en medio del pasillo, parpadeó varias veces concentrándose en aquella voz y luego alzó una ceja al escucharlo con más claridad.

— _Si no estudias para tus exámenes... Haces trampa. Tu manera de pasar no es nada ética._ —

Emma frunció el ceño. ¿Quién se creía ese...? ¿Era un telépata? ¿No estaba sola, no era la única? Se concentró en mirar a todos de una manera más detenida hasta que su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules. Rodó los ojos y luego frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba, ninguno de los dos movió los labios. Todo era a través de la telepatía.

— _¿Estás hablando conmigo? Creo reconocerte... Tú eres... Eres ese cerebrito de... ¡Sobre genes! Y eres..._ —

— _¿Telépata? Por supuesto._ — Aquel hombre castaño esbozó una sonrisa alzando ligeramente los hombros. — _Parece que tú también. Soy Charles, Charles Xavier._ —

— _Yo soy Emma Frost... Creí... Creí que era la única. Leíste mi mente, eso es grosero._ —

— _Yo... Lo siento, pero tus pensamientos son muy fuertes... No fue mi intención._ —

— _Oh... Lamento eso. Voy perfeccionándome con el tiempo... Deberíamos mover los labios, nos miran extraños..._ —

Luego de aquel comentario ambos castaños rieron, cada uno asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar. Acabaron en una cafetería, Emma pidió su café habitual y Charles una taza de té. La castaña ya sabía que era inglés, a pesar de haber nacido en América, aún cumplía aquellas características inglesas.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante largos minutos, cada uno miraba hacia otro lado o evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran. Pero, la joven, tuvo el valor de hablar primero. Cada uno contó su experiencia con aquel poder tan particular. Emma aprendió que Charles no usaba su poder para beneficio propio, y el castaño que Emma solo usaba su poder para cuando las cosas se complicaban. Por ejemplo, cuando estaba saturada de exámenes para los cuales estudiar.

La tarde pasó, luego la noche y ambos no se habían ido de aquel café. Tenían varias cosas en común, padres ricos y que los ignoraban. Charles creció sin su familia, Emma se sentía ignorada y aquello era bastante similar. Cuando el reloj marcó las once cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas facultades con un millón de preguntas sin responder.

Emma había aprendido que no era la única con " _poderes_ ", eso lo había aprendido con Erik. Pero... ¿Dos con un mismo poder? Eso era nuevo. Y eso era lo que estudiaba aquel joven que conoció hacia un rato, él le decía evolución humana. Un pequeño error que desencadenó una mutación bastante peculiar, aquello quedó en la mente dela castaña. Tal vez, si mañana se topaba con aquel extraño-no tan extraño, le preguntaría. 


	2. Two different minds

_**Una semana después.** _

Emma se recargó con pesadez sobre su propio casillero mientras su mirada se perdía dentro de aquel pasillo lleno de estudiantes, sus ruidosos pensamientos y sus emociones reprimidas siempre fastidiando su tranquilidad. Eso sucedía hasta que recordó las palabras de aquel castaño de ojos con un azul profundo. _Pensamientos fuertes_. ¿Sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes? Al parecer era posible, considerando a sus compañeros durante las horas de clase. Tal vez sí era posible pero no le había prestado mucha atención, su poder no era de lo que pensaba a menudo y eso era en parte normal, como no tenia con quien compartirlo... Hasta que Charles llegó a su vida. Ese hombre parecía conocer todo sobre esa " _mutación_ ". Pero si tan solo pudiera saber _más_...

-Y podrás saberlo, puedo ayudarte con eso, Emma.- Y ahí estaba... _Otra vez_ leyendo sus pensamientos y entrando a su mente sin permiso. —Lo siento, no quise... ¡Pero piensas muy fuerte!— Y algo alterado.

_A_ _dorable_.

Emma se sonrojó al pensar aquello último y su mirada rápidamente se dirigió al suelo por unos cuantos segundos, Charles se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo estudiar la arquitectura de aquella universidad que conocía de memoria. Antes de continuar con la conversación aclaró la garganta acomodando los libros sobre un brazo, había un aire incómodo en el aire, pero poco duró cuando ambos se sonrieron en modo de saludo. 

—¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? Tengo un par de libros que pueden ser aburridos, pero pueden ayudar a entenderte. Te los explico con un té y un café.— Añadió al final el castaño esbozando una amplia sonrisa, por lo cual Emma asintió en respuesta abrazando sus propios libros contra su pecho.

El camino hacia la cafetería fue silencioso, bueno, eso parecía ya que en sus mente estaban debatiendo sobre lo que cada uno podría ser y llegar a hacer cuando fueran adultos. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos que deseaban lo mismo. Enseñar. Cuando entraron al lugar escogieron una mesa de una esquina, lo suficiente escondida para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Cada uno tomó su asiento a la vez que dejaban los libros sobre un extremo de la mesa, los de Emma del lado izquierdo y los de Charles del derecho. Con cada uno teniendo su bebida la conversación comenzó. Al inicio cada uno revisó los libros que Charles había proporcionado. Eso les dio tiempo para asimilar y estudiar la postura de cada uno que, sin pensarlo, fueron formándose de manera opuesta en sus mentes. Aunque, claro, el telépata de ojos azul oscuro ya tenía su postura bastante marcada.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que somos... mutantes... Una desviación del homo sapiens al convertirse en el siguiente eslabón. Eso quiere decir que somos superiores.— La castaña alzó una ceja como si eso explicara que su postura ya estaba decidida y no cambiaría, luego de saber sobre evolución y mutación, no hacía falta más explicación. Los mutantes eran la clave de la evolución, eran más fuertes. Eran _mejores._

—No somos superiores... Somos iguales, pero con características diferentes.— La expresión de Charles era tranquila, pero su mente se demostraba en total desacuerdo con lo que Emma decía. —No dejamos de ser seres humanos, Emma. Además, podemos vivir pacíficamente entre ellos, ¿acaso no lo ves? Somos estudiantes y nadie nota la diferencia.—

—Charles, en la evolución y, por lo que tu me dices... gana el que más se adapta a los cambios. El que tiene ese gen especial que le da más fuerza... No puedes negarlo, lo dice Darwin con la selección natural. estudiaste eso. y yo... no. Y sabes que tengo razón, ahora, dime... ¿Somos superiores o no? Y, perdón por contradecirte, pero, en caso de que haya más mutantes, no creo que algunos tengan la suerte que tenemos nosotros. ¿Y si alguien no puede esconder su mutación? ¿Y si los humanos nos comienzan a temer? No creo que eso sea bueno... Recuerda que la humanidad se caracteriza por exterminar lo que es... diferente.—

El castaño dejó los labios entreabiertos y con una expresión de batallar en su mente si darle o no la razón a aquella niña que no tenía idea de lo que decía. O tal vez si la tenía, pero no iba a tirar a la basura años de estudio por alguien que pensaba... _diferente_. Con una sonrisa amable encogió los hombros. 

—Ese silencio lo tomaré como que me darás la razón... Ya tomemos nuestras bebidas o se enfriarán. El café frío no me gusta.—

El mayor asintió con un largo suspiro tomando la taza de té, le dio un sorbo mirando a la castaña por un momento. Era lista, _muy lista_ , pero era una lástima que pensara de aquella manera tan... diferente. Él no podía decidir si los humanos eran débiles o si los mutantes eran superiores, porque cada uno tenía algo que los volvía especiales. Ambos tenías fortalezas y debilidades, y que al fin y al cabo eran personas con vidas, rutinas. Mutantes o no, nunca dejarían de ser seres humanos.

—¿Me acabas de dar un sermón telepático? Demonios, Charles...— Emma no lucía enfadada, no. En su mirada podía notarse una chispa diversión. Empujó sin mucha fuerza el hombro del contrario con una risa escapando de sus labios.

—Lo siento... No lo noté. Posiblemente lo haya hecho... Uhm.— Un dramático suspiro escapó de los labios de aquel mutante mientras sonreía a la par de la castaña.

—Oh, Charles... Hagas lo que hagas no caeré en tu palabras, soy muy firme en lo que creo. Lo siento.— Dijo con un fingida mueca de arrepentimiento.

La verdad Emma no lucía nada apenada, eso era obvio y a Charles le pareció la castaña era muy bromista con cada cosa que él decía. Podía soportar a alguien así, después de todo muchos le decían a él que era muy nerd, muy serio, muy... protector, que no se divertía a menos que fuera obligado, y que necesitaba a alguien que lo apartara de aquella forma tan particularmente aburrida de vivir. Tal vez Emma podría llegar a ser esa persona, pero... la conocía hacia tan poco tiempo, una semana aproximadamente, pero tenía un algo especial que la hacía diferente. Ta vez era su mutación, o el hecho de que siempre sonreía, aunque estuviera molesta, o, quizás era esa naturalidad con la que se desenvolvía con todos a los de su alrededor. 

—¡Oye, Charles! ¿Tierra a mutante?—

Un empujón en su hombro lo sacó de sus propias pensamientos, volvió la mirada hacia Emma y luego la miró con extrañeza. Al parecer se había encerrado en si mismo, en su mente sin dejar que Emma diera un vistazo a sus pensamientos. Aquello lo agradeció internamente. Con una sacudida de cabeza elevó los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando. ¿Quieres ir... a comer? Fuera de la universidad. Si quieres...— Preguntó con falso desinterés mirando a su alrededor. _¿Qué rayos haces, Charles? ¿Buscas hacerte el interesante?_ Un golpe mental hacia si mismo acalló aquella voz en tan solo un segundo.

—Claro, comida gratis. Nunca le diré que no.— Respondió, sin preámbulos lució una amplia sonrisa levantándose de su asiento. 

Ambos telépatas salieron de aquella cafetería con sus respectivos libros, Emma ignoraba los pensamientos de Charles y su batalla interna, él tenía una facilidad de ocultar las cosas de su mente, algo que castaña aún no podía lograr. Tal vez pudiera enseñarle algún día, estaba algo cansada que interrumpiera sus propios pensamientos como si fuera una conversación normal. A pesar que él se disculpaba alegando que no era su intención... no era correcto.

*

Dos horas más tarde ambos jóvenes estaban platicando sobre sus clases mientras comían un plato de pastas acompañado de un par de copas de vino tinto. El ambiente era relajado y ameno, al parecer congeniaban muy bien. 

Hablaron sobre sus familias, sus temores e inquietudes, algo que usualmente Emma no se atrevería a confiar pero... aquel muchacho le brindaba confianza. Genuina confianza y se dejó llevar, por un momento, en ese ambiente cálido que hacia tiempo no sentía. Sonrió algo desganada por unos segundos, Charles lo notó pero decidió no mencionarlo. A la mente de la menor regresó el recuerdo de Erik Lehnsherr, su primer amor y pareja. Lo había conocido de la manera más extraña, él era de clase baja y ella de la clase alta, pero eso no impidió que se amaran por un largo tiempo. A pesar de las oposiciones de su padre la pequeña telépata disfrutaba escabullirse para encontrarse con él. 

Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios, tomó con timidez la mano del mayor dejando escapar un corto suspiro mientras fijaba la mirada en sus ojos. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero poco le importó en ese momento.

—Gracias...—

—¿Por qué...?

—Hace tiempo no me sentía así de bien, Charles... Te lo agradezco.—

Charles le dio un suave apretón a su mano y asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, solo que la suya era más amplia. Él disfrutaba hacer sentir bien a las personas, y lo hacía inconsciente. Sólo había pasado una semana, pero se sentía más conectado a esa joven de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Con un poder en común y familias disfuncionales se podría decir que ambos se comprendían perfectamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... me quedó medio chafa xP, pero... me voy a esforzar más, I promise. (?)


	3. The chance.

_Four_ _months_ _later_ _..._

—¡Emma, espera! Debo... debo decirte algo, será rápido, en verdad...—

Un joven Charles Xavier se acercó jadeante luego de correr unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a Emma que se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta de la clase en la que debía presentarse. Era la cuarta del día y la castaña ya se sentía fastidiada, una tal Astrid la acosaba sobremanera. Al parecer también era telépata, pero había algo en ella que la hacía desconfiar de sus intenciones de ayudarla.

Sacudió la cabeza quitando toda amargura al notar que Charles la estaba llamando, sonrió algo apenada puesto que no había notado que el mayor se encontraba llamándola hacia un buen tiempo. Dejó una mano sobre su hombro dejando escapar una ligera risa ante su estado de agitación.

—Charles, mi clase empieza en...— Observó su reloj unos cuantos segundos con una pequeña mueca formada en los labios. —... un minuto... ¿No puede ser luego?—

—No... Yo... ¿Tú tienes novio? Porque yo... Sabes... Tu, eso... Uhm... No soy bueno para estas cosas.— Admitió derrotado el telépata mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos, luego de unos segundos apartó las manos mirando algo apenado a Emma quien no reaccionaba en absoluto, aquello lo perturbó un poco. Tal vez la había ofendido. —Lo siento, Emma... No debí decir nada.—

¿Novio? ¿Erik contaba como novio a éstas alturas? Se encontraba lejos, mucho, y ya no lo veía... Había prometido visitarlo, pero entre clases y exámenes no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Solo veía a Charles y a su grupo de estudio, el cual se conformaba exclusivamente de mujeres. Tragó duro mientras intentaba no volver a reír ante la ocurrencia del castaño que intentaba acomodarse la ropa y el cabello. Se veía adorable, no podía negarlo,. Aún amaba a Erik, pero dudaba si volvería a verlo alguna vez. No estaba segura de nada. Si. Su inseguridad había regresado, intentaba animarse a si misma pero era imposible. Cuando Charles estaba con ella olvidaba que era insegura, eso era... ¿Bueno? Apartó la mano de su hombro lentamente dando un suspiro.

—Escucha... No pretendo ocupar su lugar...— Comenzó a decir al sentir los fuertes pensamientos de la menor, su respiración estaba un poco más calmada que cuando llegó. —Solo... Me gustas. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y me agradas, me pareces hermosa, lista y amable. Nuestras conversaciones telepáticas me fascinan... Nunca creí conocer a alguien como yo, con mí... Poder. Yo solo... quiero ganarme tu cariño, si me dejas... Lo que menos quiero es presionarte.—

Luego de escuchar a su compañero Emma suspiró una vez más. No esperaba eso, ella creía que eran amigos. Amigos que... se besaban y... _Oh_. Los amigos no hacían eso, a menos que se gustaran ambos. _Ouh_. Le gustaba Charles. ¡No! no le gustaba... Bueno, tal vez un poco por sus extrañas costumbres. Ese Charles que creía que el ajedrez era un juego divertido. El mismo que prefería leer un libro antes que salir a divertirse. Ese Charles que podría ser un ermitaño si ella o su hermana, Raven, no lo obligaban a salir. Ese era el Charles que siempre estaba atento a ella siempre que lo necesitara.

—Charles... No sé que decir honestamente... Yo...— Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. —... necesito entrar a clase... Te espero en mi habitación al final del día, necesito... pensar.—

Sin más, Emma entró a la clase. No prestó atención en ningún momento, su mirada se encontraba perdida. En ocasiones la profesora le llamaba la atención, exigiéndole que le explicara lo recién dado pero solo bastaba que leyera la mente de aquella mujer para proceder a cumplir lo pedido. No se estaba esforzado, para nada. En su mente tenía al telépata y su declaración. ¿Estaba lista para olvidarse de Erik e intentarlo con Charles? No lo sabía. La respuesta era no, ¿o tal vez sí? No podía negar que el castaño había sabido como llegar a ella, de a poco, sin prisas, todo a su tiempo. Habían pasado cuatro meses, cuatro meses en los que pudo sentir los sentimientos del mayor hacia Emma. Y estaba confundida.

*

La noche había llegado, finalmente. Emma dudaba en entrar o si el telépata se encontraba en su habitación. Con una bocanada de aire ingresó a su habitación, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios al notar que, en efecto, Charles se encontraba recostado en su cama con un libro entre sus manos, se veía concentrado.

—Charles... Hola, lamento la demora, Astrid otra vez buscaba fastidiarme.— Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, picó las mejillas del mayor un par de veces con una mirada entre divertida y algo temerosa.

Charles dejó el libro a un lado cuando vio entrar a la castaña, una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios y tomando una de sus manos se inclinó para plantarle un corto beso en los labios. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esas muestras de afecto, habían comenzado de manera tímida, pero, con el tiempo, la costumbre les hizo abandonar la vergüenza dando paso a muestras más cariñosas de afecto. Emma dejó escapar una corta risa mientras se acurrucaba junto al castaño acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos dedicándose a sentir los latidos de su corazón. Maldición, mentiría si negaba que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Sentir sus abrazos y sus mimos hasta quedar profundamente dormida a pesar de solo ser amigos. Por el momento.

—Te estaba esperando, Emma... Oye...— Murmuró mientras tomaba una de las manos de la menor entrelazando sus dedos. —No mentía al decir que me gustabas. Realmente deseo que me des una oportunidad... Prometo no fallarte. Lee mi mente, por favor.—

La menor meditó un momento pero luego asintió. Invadiendo la mente de Charles y pudo notar con toda certeza que decía la verdad, eso fue suficiente para ella. Que dejara invadir su mente era algo que Emma consideraba que le tenía absoluta confianza y eso le enorgullecía. Se sintió más confiada cuando el mayor comenzó a proporcionarle caricias en su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, era una caricia lenta que le provocó a Emma que la relajara y una amplia sonrisa.

—Confío en ti, Charles... Y quiero darte la oportunidad. En verdad... Me gustas también. — Admitió, finalmente. Se mordió el labio inferior acomodándose mejor para poder observar sus ojos azules. —Me hiciste sentir demasiado bien... Y jamás dejaré de agradecerte por eso. —

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos cuantos segundos, el castaño se inclinó un poco dejando que Emma decidiera sin deseaba acercarse o no y grata fue su sorpresa cuando sintió sus cálidos labios de la menor sobre los suyos, llevó la mano derecha a su nuca mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Lentamente fueron alejándose, cada uno tenía plasmada una sonrisa.

Charles se prometió a si mismo jamás borrar aquella sonrisa del rostro de Emma, la apreciaba demasiado como para lastimarla. Sabía que el corazón de la menor pertenecía a otro, pero si ella le daba esa oportunidad no podía estar más que satisfecho. Y no buscaría presionarla, siempre la comprendía y sabía que ella lo comprendía a él. No necesitaba más. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como no he visto muchos que no apoyan esta ship decidí escribir un par de mini historias. Espero que las disfruten... :)


End file.
